Final Understanding
by Eternal Fire
Summary: Now that the Angels are no more, Shinji looks for a new direction when his life turns upside down. Rating is for later chapters to follow.
1. Default Chapter

Final Understanding

Final Understanding

Shinji Ikari sat on his bed with his hands in his lap.

"It's over…finally." It had been a week since the final Angel had been defeated- a week since he'd piloted his Eva; a week since he'd felt useful.Right now, his position at NERV was uncertain.His father still held his position, but then again, he and his father had never communicated.

"Hmm…I wonder what everyone else is doing." Feeling rather bored, Shinji stood up from his bed and went to go see if anyone else was home yet.

Upon walking out of his room, Shinji saw a familiar figure walking into the kitchen.Her long mane of fiery, red hair flapped behind her, and he followed after her.

Asuka cracked open the fridge to see if there was anything decent to eat.She managed to find a microwave dinner that was still sealed and yanked it away from Pen-Pen before he saw it.

"Asuka?" The German pilot almost jumped to the ceiling, and she turned around to glare at a helpless Shinji.

"Dammit baka, you scared me half to death!"

"S-sorry about that," he said sheepishly.

"What do you want?" Shinji blushed slightly.

"Well…um…I was just wondering if you were feeling any better." Asuka's eyebrows quirked up.

"What do you mean…better?"

"Misato told me that you weren't able to fight during the battle with Kaoru, and I was just wondering if you were doing any better." Asuka had to hide the smile that wanted to appear on her lips; she felt something tug at her heart as she heard the concern in his voice.He'd actually been worried about her.

"What's wrong, baka, can't handle your own?" she teased. "Not that's it any of your business, but I'm perfectly fine!" Asuka knew that she was lying, but the last person that she wanted to be weak in front of was Shinji Ikari.

"Oh okay, I was just curious.By the way, I was going to go see if Rei was doing any better.Would you like to come?"

"Why would I want to go see wondergirl?" Asuka said with a slight amount of venom in her voice.

"I…I don't know.I was heading over there and just thought I'd ask." Asuka smirked at him.

"No thanks, but tell your 'girlfriend' hi!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Shinji almost shouted.Asuka burst out laughing.

"Oh…did I strike a nerve, little boy.Why are you so concerned about her?Do you love her or something?" Shinji didn't answer right away, and Asuka felt a pang of jealousy swirl through her.

"During the battle with the fifteenth Angel, Rei risked her life to save mine, and I thought she was dead.But now that I know that she isn't, I want to repay her for her kindness." Shinji's voice held a strange determination, and Asuka's eyes widened slightly.Her stomach growled, and the rest of her thoughts faded away.

"Enough talking, I'm starved.So unless you're volunteering to cook for me, get out!" Shinji hastily retreated before Asuka hit full burn.He headed out through the living room and let out a much-needed breath.

A smile crossed his face.He was glad that Asuka was all right, and he was glad that Rei was going to be all right.Suddenly, he asked himself why he felt such an odd feeling inside when he thought about them.True, they were both his 'friends', but there was something more that he felt for them.Were they like sisters…no, it was different… it was deeper than that…

The door to the apartment swished open and in walked Misato.

"Hey Shinji!"

"Hi Misato, I was just on my way out."

"Why…you got a date?" Misato couldn't resist teasing him, even though she knew that Shinji didn't have a girlfriend.It was worth it to see him turn as red as a tomato.

"Misato, that's not funny!" he whined and quickly ran out the door.

Shinji walked down the endless sections of corridors to NERV headquarters, heading for Rei Ayanami's quarters.He was just about there when the internal alarms went off.

"SECURITY BREACH ON LEVEL 12:ALL STATIONS TO FULL ALERT!"

Level 12…that was the same level that his father's…the Commander's office was located on, but how would someone gain access to that.Although, he nearly hated his father, Shinji decided to investigate.He ran back down the hall and jumped back into the elevator.

Normally, someone would have to punch in several access codes just to gain access to Level 12.Shinji was planning on getting off at Level 8 and asking to see his father.However, all the safeguards had been disabled.

Shinji exited the elevator and gasped in shock.All the security guards were dead, and the computer interfaces were smashed.Now, he knew that something was seriously wrong.Although he'd never been there before, Shinji knew the layout of this level and headed for his father's office.

Upon reaching Gendo's office, Shinji noticed that the double steel doors were forced open.Squeezing through the dangled metal, Shinji froze in place.

"Don't move, Ikari!" It was Ritsuko, but she was holding a gun.However, she wasn't pointing at him but at his father.

"Why commander?" The man just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"Ritsuko?" Shinji spoke softly, and the blonde turned to glare at him.Her eyes narrowed, and Shinji felt someone behind him.Glancing back, his eyes came to rest on the form of one, Rei Ayanami.

"You!" Ritsuko growled and pulled a second weapon from her belt.She aimed it towards Rei, but the young pilot didn't flinch.

"No Ritsuko, don't harm her!" It was Gendo's voice this time.

"Why commander…why did you pick her over me?" Ritsuko's eyes shot daggers at him, while unshed tears lay in their depths.

"Even when you make love to me, you still don't care.What's so special about her?Is it because you used your own wife's cells in her body?"

Shinji listened in complete silence.He remembered seeing the clones that Ritsuko had shown him, and how she had destroyed the remaining ones in a jealous rage.

"Ritsuko, if it is me you want…" Rei walked by Shinji, and the irate woman trained a gun on her.

"Shut-up, you bitch, you're the cause of my problems.He always cared more about you than anything else; you were his perfect creation- his perfect woman.Now, I'll take what he cares about most."

"REI!" A shot rang out, and the pilot of Eva 00 calmly waited for the bullet to strike her.She felt no impact and opened her eyes.Shinji was standing in front of her, clutching his left arm, which was bleeding profusely.

"Why…why did you save her?" Ritsuko gasped and backed away.

"Because she's my friend, that's why.But you wouldn't understand that!" Shinji spat at her.

"Well Commander…" Ritsuko turned back to look at him, "…like father like son, eh?So tell me, you both screwing her or just Shinji?"

"Shut-up Ritsuko!" The younger Ikari hissed as he squeezed his hand around his wound.

"My...my…Ikari, so you do have a temper," Ritsuko laughed.

"Tell me, Ritsuko, who put you up to this?" Gendo asked. "Did SEELE put you up to this?What'd they do…promise you my position if you got rid of me?"

While the Commander had her distracted, Rei was able to check on Shinji.She tore off part of her uniform and wrapped it around his wound.

"Thanks Rei." She let a small smile creep up on her lips; it was one of the rare times that Shinji had seen her smile.

"No Ikari…Shinji…you risked your life to save mine." He grinned at her slightly.

"Well…you did the same for me, so we're even now."Their attention was turned back to the two feuding adults.

"Actually Commander, they did promise me your spot, but I said that I'd rather just kill for the heck of it.So tell me, any last words?" Gendo snorted and laughed at her.

"Yes.You will never be as good as her; you will never be as good as Yui." Ritsuko became enraged and fired.

"You're a bad shot, Ritsuko," Gendo sneered as he held his hand against his abdomen.

"I missed on purpose." Ritsuko proceeded to unload her entire clip into the Commander's body.She laughed sadistically when he collapsed to the floor.

"No!" Shinji and Rei said at the same time.

"Freeze!" It was the security patrol responding to the alarm.Ritsuko laughed and aimed for them.

"My job is done." She fired one shot then was gunned down by the five security guards.

Shinji stumbled around the large desk to the prone figure on the floor.The Commander's body was motionless, and the young boy knelt beside him.Suddenly, the man's eyes opened, and his head turned towards the young Ikari.Rei knelt down next to Shinji and gazed down at the man that had made her.

"You two have done well," the older man coughed as blood dripped from his mouth. "However, time is short, and there are several things that you must know."

"Please Commander, save your strength, the meds will be here any minute," Shinji advised.

"It doesn't matter; I won't survive either way." His eyes turned to Rei, "Rei, you have wondered why you were created, I shall tell you- for him." And he pointed at Shinji.

"What do mean for me?" the boy gasped.Gendo actually smiled at him.

"When your mother passed away, there was no one left to look after you.I was in no condition to take care of you, so I created someone who could watch after you.Someone who could stand by you when you needed help or just listen to you when you had a problem."

"Commander, am I a clone of Shinji's mother?" Rei asked.She had secretly wondered about this since the moment she drew her first breath.

"No, Ayanami, you are not.I merely used my wife's cells as part of your genetic structure.I wanted to create someone that Shinji would feel comfortable around, and who better than his mother."

Shinji and Rei looked at one another in shock.They…they were supposed to be compliments of one another.Rei was created just so Shinji would have someone to talk to and console him.

"Commander, why would SEELE want you dead?" Rei inquired.Gendo was gagging by now, but he forced himself to stay conscious.

"I am the biggest hurdle that they had.They wanted me out of the way so they could proceed with their plans."

"What do they want?" Shinji nearly demanded.

"To become the Ultimate Lifeform.That is why they built the Evas in the first place- to understand what human beings could become if they were induced with knowledge of 'Adam'."

"Shinji, you must stop them.If they succeed in creating such a lifeform, nothing will stop it; NERV, Tokyo-3, everyone will be destroyed."

"What should I do?I can't defeat them on my own." For the first time in his life, Shinji saw Gendo look at him with affection in his eyes.

"My son…you have become the man that I wanted you to be; now, you must ask your mother for help.She has been with you since you began to pilot Eva 01."

"Wait a minute!You mean Eva 01 is…is…is…"

"Yes Shinji, it is your mother, Yui." Gendo coughed up his own blood, and he raised his hand.Shinji took his offered hand and clutched it tightly.

"Father…please, don't leave me now."

"It's all right, my son, even though I will die, you will not be alone anymore.Rei will be with you, and I'm sure that Asuka and Misato will stay by your side as well.You aren't alone anymore so don't be afraid.The only thing I ask is for your forgiveness, my boy- for being a pathetic excuse for a father."

"Of course, I do!" Shinji nearly cried. Gendo smiled at his son.

"You have a good heart, Shinji, just like your mother.Now please, finish the work that I started and free mankind from its own mistakes." Those were last words that Gendo Ikari uttered before his eyes closed for the last time.

"FATHER!" Shinji's cry could be heard in all of NERV.His shoulders were shaking as tears fell from his eyes.Rei put a comforting hand on his shoulder as she was meant to and let him let loose his emotions.

"Shinji!" a voice called from the doorway.Misato ran into the room and skidded to stop when she saw the gruesome scene.

"Oh Shinji, I'm sorry." The young Ikari wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up.

"What is it, Misato?"

"We're under attack.It looks exactly like an Eva.It came right out of the depths of Terminal Dogma.I've never seen anything like it.Asuka is headed out now, but she can't handle it alone."

"Rei?" Shinji asked turning his head towards her.

"Let's go." Misato then noticed Shinji's left shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, your arm!"

"I'm fine, Misato.Where's the Eva now?"

"It's about three levels below our control center.If it hits that, we're all finished…" Shinji's eyes narrowed, and they filled with a determination that Misato had never seen before.

"This ends now!" He ran out the door, heading for the docks.

Author's Notes:I apologize if my character traits or storyline are a little off.I've only seen a few episodes of Evangelion so bare with me please.I hope that you enjoyed this chapter cause next time, it's the final battle.


	2. Final Battle

Shinji raced into the dock area with Rei hot on his heels

Shinji raced into the dock area with Rei hot on his heels.The younger Ikari stopped to look up at his Eva and shook his head.

'This is my mother!' He couldn't really believe it.The alarms going off in NERV drew his attention, and he climbed into Eva 01.Shinji calmed his mind and felt himself connect with the mighty robot.

"Let's go!" The Eva moved at his command, and Shinji piloted it into its elevator.

"Rei, you there?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Good, do me favor, bring along a booster rocket; I have an idea." Rei didn't know why Shinji wanted a booster rocket; the extra speed wouldn't do him any good in a closed quarter battle, but she did it anyway.

Asuka groaned as she felt her Eva take another hit.Damn, what the hell was this thing made of?It was nearly twice as strong as an angel!Even when she managed to hit it, it barely phased the black monster.

The black Eva drew back its fist, and Eva 02 raised its forearm to block the attack.Asuka managed to absorb the attack, but a blade surged forth from the black Eva's palm and pierced her arm.

"Ahhhhh!!!" she screamed as pain shot through her right forearm.Eva 02 drove its left fist into the black Eva's face, and it released 02.

"Asuka!" The redhead looked up just as Eva 01 descended down in between her and the black Eva. "You okay?" She actually smiled; for once, she was glad to see Shinji Ikari.

"What the hell took you so long, baka?" she screamed half in anger half in pain.Shinji noticed that she was holding her right arm; his eyes trained on the black Eva in front of him.

"Rei, listen up…attach the booster rocket to the back of my Eva."

"Why Shinji?"

"Just do it; we don't have a lot of time." The pilot of Eva 00 did as she was instructed and attached the rocket booster to back of Eva 01.

"Okay, it's attached."

"What are you up to?" Asuka inquired.

"Let's just call it extreme pest removal." Shinji cut his com link, and his eyes trained on the black Eva.

"Maya, what's are our status?" Misato asked.She'd just arrived at the control room and was out of breath from running.

"Major, the Evas have reached their target; they're approximately two levels below us."

"What is the pilots' condition?"

"Eva 00 and 01 have just arrived, but Eva 02 has taken considerable damage.Apparently, its right arm has been badly damaged.

"I understand."

"So, you're the thing that they created, aren't you?" Shinji stated, talking to the black Eva.

"Ah, I see that you know about me," the Eva replied.

"It talks!" Asuka gasped.

"It problem has someone's personality programmed into its memory banks," Rei concluded.

"Quite perceptive, First Child, but it has personalities."

"Let me guess," Shinji said as his expression hardened, "you're SEELE, right?"

"My…my…you know quite a bit; we are very interested to know how?"

"My father told me."

"Ah yes, Ikari, he was thorn in our side for the longest of time.The only reason that we kept him around was because he knew more about the Evas than anyone else.Now that we have all the information we require, Gendo was no longer necessary.Therefore, we had him eliminated."

"What do you mean eliminated?" Asuka asked.

"My father is dead," Shinji answered.Asuka looked at Eva 01 and felt sadness wash through her.She knew what it was to lose a parent all too well, yet Shinji appeared to be handling well enough to keep his synch rate fairly high.

"Shinji…I'm sorry."

"We'll talk later, Asuka, right now, we've got work to do!" Shinji's tone surprised her; it was hard, determined, and unquestionable.The boy had finally developed a backbone.

"Well, Third Child, what do you hope to accomplish?If Ikari has told you about us, then you must know that neither you nor the Evas stand a chance against us; we have become the Ultimate Lifeform.Now, that we have perfect synchronization with Eva and the knowledge of Adam, we no longer need any of you or NERV.You shall be a perfect test for our power."

"Asuka…Rei…stand back."

"Shinji, what are you doing?" Asuka asked.

"Do as I say!" he ordered.The two Evas backed away, and SEELE merely laughed.

"So, Third Child, you wish to fight us alone.You are foolish for trying to be a hero, boy; they shall die along with you."

"Not if I can help it!" Eva 01 surged forward and grabbed the black Eva.

"What are you doing?" SEELE demanded.Shinji fired his booster, and the two Evas shot up the long shaft like a bat out of hell.

In the control room, the windows were nearly blown out as the Evas roared passed it.

"Maya, what was that?"

"It appeared to be Eva 01 and the black Eva."

"01…you mean that was Shinji!"

"Yes, major.The two Evas are rising rapidly to the surface; they will breach it in about ten seconds."

"What the hell did he do?" Asuka groaned.

"He…he's taken SEELE up to service to protect NERV's control center," Rei stated.

"Is he nuts?That thing will rip him to shreds; I couldn't even touch it!"

"He's still trying; I admire that." Asuka grumbled at Rei's comment.

"C'mon wondergirl, we can't allow that stupid baka to die on us that easily." Eva 02 headed up the shaft followed quickly by Eva 00.

Eva 01 and the black Eva roared out into the afternoon sunlight.Shinji released his grip and shoved the Eva away from him.He disengaged the booster and landed on the ruined surface of Tokyo-3.

"Well, that was a fun trip," SEELE snickered. "I fail to see its purpose."

"Less people will get hurt if we fight up here.Besides, I won't let you destroy the control center."

"It doesn't matter what you want, Third Child, you will die here."

"Hey ugly!" a familiar voice shouted.Shinji turned to see Eva 02 and Eva 00 land behind him. "Nobody picks on him but me!" Shinji almost chuckled at Asuka's sarcasm.

"My…my…so the children think that they can defeat that which made them what they are.How sad…and how impudent!"

"Hey, we're teenagers…we're supposed to be rebellious!" Shinji spat.

"Amen to that!" Asuka added.

"Hey, how's the arm?" Shinji asked.

"It's okay; I've still got most of the movement out of it."

"Okay, watch yourself…both of you."

The three Evas spread out and prepared to attack.Eva 00 headed in first and threw a right jab; Eva 01 followed it with a kick to the midsection; finally, Eva 02 finished with a blow to the black Eva's lower spine.

"Such weak attacks." With no apparent effort, SEELE shook off the three Evas.It grabbed 02 by the right leg and slammed it into the ground face first.Eva 00 tried to blindside it, but the black Eva was too fast.It got Rei with an elbow to the midsection and roundhoused Eva 00 to the ground.

"Asuka…Rei…are you all right?" Shinji gasped.He'd never seen an Eva moved that fast.

"Uh, where'd that bus come from?" Asuka groaned.

"I'm…okay…I think," Rei said quietly.

"You monster!" Shinji growled.

"Hardly, Third Child, we are the epitome of the perfect being; we have become the Ultimate Lifeform and nothing will stand against us."

"Except me!"

"Not for long."

"Then come get me."

The black Eva surged forward with its hands.Shinji caught them with his own, and the two Evas locked into test of strength.

"Impressive, you're speed is quite exceptional, young Ikari.But try to compete with this…" A surge of electricity poured into Eva 01, and Shinji screamed in pain.

Asuka and Rei watched in horror as Eva 01 was lit up like a Christmas tree.They listened to Shinji's cries, and their hearts iced over.

"Leave him alone!" Eva 02 charged forward with everything it had.

"Foolish girl!" The black Eva caught Eva 02 by the throat and squeezed.Asuka felt like she was choking and gasped for air. 

"That's right, now be a good girl and die!" The pilot of Eva 02 coughed as her life drained from her body.Her vision blurred, and she felt very dizzy.

*WHAM!*

Eva 01 drove its fist into the black Eva's face.It dropped Eva 02 and stumbled backwards.

"Damn you, boy!" SEELE hissed.

"Asuka…you okay?" Shinji gasped. "Asuka, are you there?"

The redhead lay unconscious inside her Eva.She was unconscious, but she was breathing.However, all Shinji saw was the motionless Eva on the ground.

"You bastards!" Eva 01 clenched it fists in anger, and Shinji shut out his pain. "You're going to pay!" He charged with a vengeance.He drilled the black Eva with blow after blow to the face, solarplexes, and rib area.It forced the Eva backwards, but it couldn't penetrate its AT field.Shinji threw one last punch, and the Eva caught his arm.

"I must say, Third Child, you're much stronger than I thought you were, but it's still not enough." The black Eva plowed its free hand into Eva 01's abdomen and drove its foot into the side of the Eva's head.

Eva 01 staggered backwards and slumped forward slightly.

"Maya, do we have a visual yet?" Misato nearly roared.Their monitoring systems had been cut off since Eva 01 and the black Eva had gone by them.

"Just about…now, major!" Maya brought up the visual, and Misato gasped.

"Zoom in!" she ordered.Eva 02 lay motionless on the ground, Eva 00 was nowhere to be seen, and Eva 01 was barely able to stand.And from the looks of it, the black Eva didn't have a scratch on it.

"Holy God, what the hell's happening out there!"

"Major, Eva 02's synch rate is almost 0%; Asuka must be hurt badly or unconscious."

"What about Eva 01?"

"It's at 55%, but it's decreasing rapidly."

"What about that black Eva?"

"I don't believe it!" Maya gulped.

"What?Tell me!"

"I'm reading 100% synchronization from the Black Eva."

"That's impossible!"

"That's what my sensors read, major."

"We're in deep shit!" Misato groaned.

Shinji tried to gather his thoughts, but his mind felt like it had an orchestra of drums pounding inside it.He managed to focus on the black Eva and tried to bring his arms up for a defense.

"A valiant effort, Third Child, but foolhardy none the less." The black Eva gathered a ball of energy between its hands; it look liked a giant ball of electricity.The black Eva launched the energy at Eva 01.

"Shinji, look out!" The young Ikari watched in horror as Eva 00 appeared in front of him.The energy ball struck the Eva, and Rei brought her AT field up to full strength.It was all she had left.

"My…my…so the First Child has regained her senses.Why are you protecting him?"

"It was why I was created- to look after him.You will not harm him, while I'm alive!"

"That can be easily arranged.Just remember, all of your clones are gone." The Black Eva launched another energy attack.Rei tried to defend herself, but the attack was ten times that of the first one.Her AT field disintegrated, and her Eva took most of the blast head on.

Shinji heard her cry out in pain, and his eyes widened in terror.Eva 00 stumbled backwards, and Eva 01 immediately took of hold it to keep it up.

"Rei…talk to me, please?" Shinji begged.

"Shinji…" Rei coughed as blood trailed from her mouth, "…I'm sorry that I'm not good enough to look after you." She gave him a full smile, and Shinji felt his heart break.

"Hang on, Rei, you're not dying on me again, you hear me!" Eva 01 set down the battered shell of Eva 00 and stood back up.

Shinji's eyes were closed, and his emotions flowed like a tornado inside him.He needed strength, and he needed it now.There was only place left to look.

'Mother, can you hear me?'

Silence.

'Please, I know that a part of this Eva is you.I need you help to save my friends.Please, I won't lose anyone else that I care about.Please mother, I beg you!'

"Major, it's Eva 01!"

"What about it?" Misato demanded. "Is Shinji hurt?"

"I don't know but look at this.It's synchronization readings are rising rapidly."

Shinji's eyes opened as he felt his Eva respond to his plea; she had heard him.

'Let's do it together, mother.'

"SEELE!" Eva 01 began shaking, and its fists closed tightly.

"Major, I don't believe this…80%…85%…Shinji's synch rate has never been this high, and it's still going up!"

"What the hell is happening to him?" Misato said with a shake of her head.

"You will pay!" Shinji roared as energy began crackling from his Eva. "I will not let you hurt anymore of my friends.No one hurts the people that I care about!"

"Bold words, boy, but only words," SEELE responded.It carried another energy ball to finish Eva 01 for good.

"Ma'am, I've never seen anything like this…90%…95%…100%…Shinji's now perfectly synched.Wait a minute!"

"What's wrong?" Misato asked.

"It's not possible.Eva 01's synch rate…it's still rising…"

"Impossible!"

"105%…110%…115%…120%…" At that point, the sensors in the control shorted out.

"Maya, what happened?"

"Our sensors couldn't handle anymore.Whatever's going on out there is producing an AT field a 100 times more powerful than we've ever seen."

"Is it Shinji?" Misato thought silently.

"This ends now!" Eva 01's arms snapped outward, and beams of energy sprung from its back.It almost looked like two wings were suspended behind him.

"Die boy!" The black Eva launched its energy attack, but Eva 01 did not move.The wave hit Eva 01's AT field and disintegrated.

"Try again, you bastards!" Shinji hissed.

"It's not possible!" SEELE gasped.

"Wrong, it's entirely possible!" Eva 01 leapt into the air and spread out its arms.The energy waves extended outwards to form a web behind it.

Shinji headed straight for the black Eva.He brought his elbow out in his front, and the energy web behind him surged through his Eva and formed into a blade on his elbow joint.

"DIE, YOU BASTARDS!!!" Eva 01 smashed through the black Eva's AT field, and the energy pike impaled it completely.

"This can't be!" SEELE screamed as their defenses collapsed, "We cannot be beaten."

"ARRRRRGHHHHH!!!" Shinji literally poured his soul into the attack, and the black Eva exploded.Eva 01 had no power left to protect itself and took the brunt of the explosion.

"Maya, I swear, if you don't get those sensors working this minute…"

"We're online major!" The picture came up, and two women gasped in shock.The battle appeared to be over.

There was a charred crater on the ground at least several hundred feet in diameter.It looked like the aftershock of a large bomb.

"Maya, locate the Evas now!" Misato ordered.

"I've got a transponder signal from plugs Eva 00 and Eva 02…"

"What about Eva 01?"

"I'm picking up something very faint, but I can't confirm if it's Eva 01 or not."

"Scramble every medical unit now!" Misato ran out the door before Maya followed her orders.

Author's Notes:Well, that's the second chapter.I hope everybody is enjoying this; I'm sorry if you don't but I try my best.I'll try to bring out the next chapter real soon.


	3. Recovery

Asuka slowly lifted her eyelids and groaned from the throbbing pain inside her head.  Damn, it was worse than a hangover!

"Uh, where am I?" she groaned.

"You're finally awake," a familiar voice said happily.  Asuka turned her head to see Misato next to her.

"Misato…how'd I get here?"

"You were brought here after the battle.  Both you and Rei were pretty banged up.  She's resting on the other side of the curtain."

"So, I'm guessing we won." Asuka looked around for Shinji but didn't see him anywhere.

"Hey, where's that baka?  He beat that darn thing didn't he?  I bet he's off gloating somewhere isn't he?" Misato's expression fell, and Asuka fell silent.

"Shinji…he…he beat it, but he…he…"

"What happened to him?" Misato gulped, and Asuka felt her insides turn at the look of fear in her superior's eyes.

"We don't really now.  We lost track of the battle after Shinji's synch rate skyrocketed…"

"What do you mean skyrocketed?" 

"Asuka…he had synch rate of over 120%."

"What!  That's impossible!"

"Believe it, girl, I saw the readout myself.  I'm not sure what happened out there, but he produced an AT field a hundred times more powerful than we've ever recorded."

"But how did he?" Asuka asked astounded.

"By freeing his soul," came a voice from the other side of the curtain.

Misato pulled back the divide to see Rei looking at them.  Her left arm was in a sling, and she had a large bandage wrapped around her midsection.

"Rei, what did you just say?" Misato nearly demanded.

"Shinji…he freed his soul."

"In English, wondergirl!" Asuka stated.

"Shinji's heart has always been full of fear – fear of rejection, fear of being hated, fear that he doesn't have value, fear of being alone, and fear that he doesn't deserve to exist.  But when he was fighting that Eva, something happened.  When he saw you and I go down, he realized for the first time that he had value in this world.  He could protect us."

Asuka felt her mouth turn dry, and she swallowed sharply.  She, herself, had experienced many of those feelings as well.  She didn't believe that anyone cared about her anymore, and yet, she was hearing that Shinji Ikari actually cared about her.

"But, he's seen us get hurt before.  Why was this time different than others?"

"I'm not sure.  The only person who can answer that is Shinji.  How is he, major?" Misato's face fell.

"Physically, his injuries were only slightly more severe than yours, but mentally, I don't know.  When we pulled him out of his Eva, he was completely catatonic, and he still hasn't woken up yet.  The doctors think that he's slipped into a coma, and he…he…" Misato had a hard time trying to fight back her tears, "…he might never wake up again."

"Where is he?" Rei asked.

"In the next room down the hall."

The blue-haired young woman sat up even though she grimaced in pain and slid out of bed.  She pulled the IV out of her arm and detached the monitoring devices.

"Rei, what are you doing?" Misato said angrily. "Get back in bed."

"I'm going to see him," she merely replied.

"What?  Are you crazy?  You're in no shape to go anymore."

Ignoring Misato's angry stare, Rei looked passed her towards the Second Child.

"Are you coming?"

"Me?" Asuka asked if she'd just interrupted something.

"Yes, you.  Don't you want to see him?  He did save your life."

"Oh all right," she groaned and slowly got up. "That baka better wake up soon so I can kick his ass for putting me through this."

The two Eva pilots walked down the hallway and into the intensive care room.  The two girls quietly approached the only occupied bed – belonging to Shinji Ikari.

He looked virtually lifeless in the bed.  His skin was ghostly pale, and it was quite cold.  The only confirmation that he was alive was the heart monitor beeping in confirmation.  Various bandages were wrapped around his forearms, midsection, and legs.  His plug suit had been removed, and a blanket covered the lower half of his body.

Asuka felt a slight blush welling up in her cheeks as she gazed at his upper body.  He was developing into quite a good-looking young man.  Why hadn't she ever noticed it before?

Misato followed them inside and came up behind them.

"So far, he's managed to stay off life support, but I'm not sure if his condition will improve unless he wakes up."

Rei came up beside him and reached for his hand.

'He's so cold.' Despite her lack of strength, she still squeezed his right hand gently.

"Rei."

The trio gasped as Shinji spoke.  His body had no other reaction.  He said her name then shut down again.  Asuka decided to follow suit and grasped his left hand.

"Asuka."

Again he spoke only her name.

"This is creepy," the red-haired pilot gulped.

"He can feel that we're close…" Rei began, "…but some part of him does not wish to return to reality.  It's as if his mind and body have completely severed."

"So how do we wake him up?" Asuka groaned.  The First Child shook her head.

"We cannot; only Shinji can wake himself up."

Misato folded her hands together and bowed.

"Please Shinji…come back to us."

For the first time in his life, Shinji felt secure.  He was floating in some place warm and soothing.  He just lay there, basking in the soft glow of his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"The Well of Souls, my son."

Shinji snapped around, and his eyes watered as he saw the vision of the first woman he ever loved.

"Mom!"

He dove into her arms, and Yui Ikari wrapped her warm arms around her son.

"My darling boy, I'm so glad to see you."

"I've missed you so much." Shinji cried and cried into his mother's chest.  He'd held these tears back his whole life, and they all came out at once.

Yui held her son until his tears ran dry then wiped his cheeks with the sleeve of her blouse.  Her soft smile made Shinji's heart cry out in relief, as a deep void was filled at last.  He just couldn't believe this.

"Where exactly are we?" Shinji asked, seeing nothing but golden light surrounding them.

"This is called the Well of Souls.  It is the place where spirits remain until they are ready to pass into the next life."

"So…I'm dead!"

"No, my son, you're not dead, but your spirit is no longer in your physical body."

"What do you mean, mom?"

"Sweetie, when you called out to me, your soul bonded with Eva 01 and brought out its true potential.  As a result, your body was rendered virtually inactive."

"If I'm not dead, then why am I here?"

"My boy, in order for me to pass on to the next life, I needed to have peace in my heart about you.  I couldn't leave this life without knowing that you were happy.  My spirit would not abandon you.  That's why you were selected to become the pilot of Eva 01."

"But if you leave, won't my Eva become inoperable?" Yui smiled at her son.

"No Shinji, the Evas work with whoever masters them.  Eva 01 has become a part of you since you achieved full synchronization; it no longer requires a substitute power source.  You will be able to handle all of its controls yourself."

"Does that mean you're leaving?" Shinji asked with sad eyes.

"My spirit must move on, sweetheart, but I will always be with you.  A part of me will always reside in Eva 01 as well as in your heart.  I will never be far away from you."

Yui lifted her head and looked in the opposite direction; her smile widened.

"Ah, I see those girls are waiting for you, my son."

Shinji watched as the golden light was pushed aside, and he could see into his hospital room.

"Rei…Asuka…Misato…they're all okay!" he said happily.

"You saved them, Shinji; I'm proud of you."

Her son's eyes watered as he gazed at each of his closest friends.

"I see you care for them deeply," Yui said softly.

"They're my family." The words slipped, and Shinji realized what he'd just admitted.

"That they are, my son.  Now, you must return to them."

Shinji's eyes lingered on Misato, and an idea wormed its way into his head.

"Mom…I have a favor to ask.  You see…that's Misato," Shinji said pointing at the purple-haired young woman, "…she's been like a mother to me, and I need to repay her."

"I don't work miracles, sweetie."

"No, I don't need a miracle; I just need you to find someone for me.  His name is Kaji.  He and Misato are madly in love, but he left because SEELE threatened to destroy both of them if he interfered with their plans.  She's miserable without him; I just want him to come back to her."

"We cannot change the past, Shinji…" His face fell, "…but I will see what can be done."

"Thanks, mom, you're the greatest."

"It is time for you to go, my boy; your friends are waiting for you."

Shinji hugged his mother tightly.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Shinji.  Farewell, my son."

Four days had passed since Shinji had slipped into a coma.  Rei and Asuka never left his side for more than five minutes, and they took turns sleeping.  Misato couldn't remain at the hospital indefinitely as someone had to clean up the mess from the battle with SEELE.

At the moment, both of the girls were awake and seated by his bedside.  Rei was reading, and Asuka was doing schoolwork.  Damn professors never gave you a break!

"Ahhh!" 

Both of them jumped as Shinji's body tensed, and his hands clutched the bed sheets.  He took two, huge gulps of air, and his eyes slowly opened.

"Shinji," Rei said softly and took his hand.  Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, and he managed a soft smile.

"Hey baka," another voice said tenderly.  Shinji turned his head to see Asuka on his other side.  Her eyes were so warm and inviting; he'd never seen such an expression from her before.  She blinked back her tears but took his other hand.

"How are you feeling?" Rei asked.

"Like I have ten of Misato's hangovers," he groaned.

"I heard that, Shinji," Misato groaned as she appeared in front of his bed.  Despite her warning, tears ran down her cheeks. "Welcome back."

"Thanks Misato, it's good to be back." Using what strength he had, he squeezed both Rei and Asuka's hands.

"I've missed you," he said softly, and his eyes drooped.

"We should let you rest," Misato said firmly. "Come on, you two."

"Wait!" Shinji gasped, "Let them stay."

Asuka looked at him in shock, and Rei smiled slightly.

"Shinji…I'm not sure." His eyes opened fully and fixed on his superior.

"I want them here, Misato."

"All right, but get some rest.  That's an order!"

"Yes, major!"

Misato exited the care ward with the doors swishing behind her.

Shinji looked back and forth between the two girls.  He couldn't wipe the smile off his face; he was just too happy.

"What's with the stupid grin?" Asuka asked and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm just glad to see you.  Are you two all right?"

"Hah, do you think that thing could possibly hurt me?" Asuka said arrogantly.

"Not at all," Shinji laughed.  He groaned from a sharp pain in his stomach.

"How about you?" Rei asked, coming a little closer.  Shinji picked up her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Nothing that won't heal." Their eyes met, and she saw the truth in his statement.

Asuka saw the way the two were looking at one another, and her heart contracted painfully.  She was surprised when Shinji turned back to her and wound his fingers in hers as well.  She was even more surprised when he pulled her closer.

'What's he doing?  Why is he looking at me like that?'

Shinji's eyes were gazing at her the exact same way they'd looked at Rei.  That was when she finally understood.  He didn't favor either of them; he cared about them both equally.

"I'm glad you're all right…" he sighed, "…both of you," and he glanced back at Rei.

"Yeah well, we're glad you're okay too…I guess," Asuka replied, trying to maintain her tough appearance.

"Yes, we are," Rei confirmed.

"So tell me, baka, how'd you kill that thing anyway?"

"I finally realized that I had a purpose for fighting this time, and my doubts and fears vanished.  I refused to lose!"

"Wondergirl here thinks that it was because we both got hurt."

Both girls were treated with seeing Shinji's cheeks turn pink.

"I'll confess.  That pushed to the breaking point; I couldn't let you two die; I wouldn't let you two die."

Shinji gazed back and forth between his two, closest friends.

"You two are…are…" his body was finally giving in to exhaustion.

Asuka's heart was screaming at him to finish his statement, and Rei looked at him anxiously as well.  Shinji summoned up his last bit of strength.

"You two are special to me," and his eyes closed as he drifted off.

Both girls stood there in silence.  They looked at one another then down at the young man in the bed.  Glancing back at each other, their eyes told what each was thinking, but surprisingly, neither girl was jealous.

"We should let him rest," Rei suggested.

"Good idea," Asuka confirmed.

They both set Shinji's hands down at his sides and gathered up their things.  Both gave him one last look.

'Get well soon, Shinji, I'll be waiting for you.'

'You better get better, Shinji, or I'll put you right back in the hospital.'

The two walked out side-by-side leaving the young man to get some well-deserved rest.


End file.
